Chemise et porte fermée
by NotreDame
Summary: On sait tous que Shiryu néglige souvent de mettre une chemise. Pourquoi ? Voici mon explication. J'ai ajouté une suite.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas de profits financiers.

_Chemise et porte fermée_

Cela faisait plusieurs années que Shiryu avait commencé son stage en Chine et, contrairement à d'autres futurs chevaliers, il adorait ce qu'il faisait. D'accord, il devait souvent se lever horriblement tôt, subir des préparations physiques inhumaines et se coucher avec des douleurs absolument partout. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait à sa place quelque part. il avait maintenant un but dans l'existence et il ferait tout pour l'atteindre. Et puis, il ressentait le plus grand respect pour son maître, dont il admirait la sagesse et appréciait la grandeur d'âme.

Et puis, il y avait Shunrei. Elle aussi était très spéciale pour lui. Les premiers jours, elle ne lui avait adressé la parole que quand elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, probablement par timidité, mais il avait fini par nouer un semblant d'amitié avec elle. Elle aussi était orpheline et née en Chine et elle aussi avait trouvé la paix et la stabilité en cet endroit reculé.

Il y avait beaucoup de règles à respecter. Entre autre, Dohko avait dit dès le début à Shiryu qu'il ne devait absolument jamais entrer dans la salle de bains quand Shunrei s'y trouvait. Dans le doute, il devait frapper avant. Le jeune chevalier avait toujours respecté scrupuleusement cette règle : son amie avait droit à son intimité.

Un matin, alors qu'il s'était levé très tôt et qu'il était mal réveillé, Shiryu oublia cette règle et entra dans la salle de bains sans frapper. Il avait supposé que tout le monde dormait encore. Il avait tort. Un hurlement strident retentit et il fut obligé de se sauver en courant.

* * *

Evidemment, Maître Dohko fut au courant tout de suite. Shiryu lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé, tout penaud. Il ajouta qu'il allait s'excuser. Après tout, il n'avait aucune envie de mettre Shunrei mal à l'aise. Sa réponse le laissa songeur.

\- Shiryu, il faudra peut-être un peu de temps à Shunrei pour te pardonner.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit le jeune chevalier.

\- Eh bien, elle a passé les premières années de sa vie dans une province de la Chine où les femmes ne se déshabillent jamais devant les hommes, à moins d'être mariées. Je sais que tu es un brave garçon et que tu n'avais pas l'intention de la blesser mais tu lui as infligé la honte de sa vie.

\- Mais elle avait juste enlevé sa chemise ! protesta Shiryu. Je n'ai pas vu le bas ! Et puis, on est des enfants !

\- Elle a dix ans, c'est assez vieux pour être gênée.

Shiryu resta pensif. Quand Shunrei sortit pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec eux, elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Il s'excusa immédiatement et lui promit qu'il ferait attention dorénavant. Elle tourna la tête et ne répondit rien.

La journée se déroula dans une atmosphère de gêne totale. Shunrei n'adressa la parole à Shiryu à aucun moment et fit tout pour l'éviter. Shiryu s'excusa à nouveau, puis décida d'attendre que les choses se tassent.

* * *

La journée du lendemain commença aussi mal. Shiryu, qui commençait à en avoir marre, finit par vider son sac après s'être trompé dans ses exercices pour la troisième fois d'affilée :

\- D'accord ! Je n'aurais pas dû entrer sans frapper ! Mais il y a un verrou à cette porte ! C'est si difficile pour elle de pousser ce verrou ?!

\- Ce n'est pas difficile pour elle. C'est impossible.

Shiryu resta stupéfait. Shunrei était aussi intelligente que n'importe qui, et pour l'avoir vue peindre et cuisiner, il la savait plutôt habile de ses mains. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas pousser un simple verrou ?

\- T'ai-je déjà raconté dans quelles circonstances je l'ai adoptée ? s'enquit le maître.

\- Non. Je le lui ai demandé mais elle n'a rien répondu.

\- Elle était bloquée dans un bâtiment depuis une semaine, sans nourriture. Elle serait morte si je n'étais pas passé par là. Depuis, elle ne supporte pas d'être seule dans une pièce verrouillée.

Shiryu médita ces propos un long moment. Il savait que son amie avait eu des malheurs mais il ne pensait pas que cela était allé aussi loin. Pauvre Shunrei…

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour qu'elle aille mieux ? s'enquit-il.

\- Tu as peut-être une idée, non ?

* * *

Le soir venu, quand Shunrei entra dans la cuisine pour faire à manger, elle trouva Shiryu qui rangeait les assiettes torse nu. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds et il s'efforça d'avoir l'air gêné.

\- Tu vois, expliqua-t-il. On est quittes, maintenant.

\- On n'est pas quittes du tout ! maugréa-t-elle.

\- Maître Dohko m'a expliqué pour… toi et les verrous. Je ne savais pas, sinon j'aurais fait beaucoup plus attention.

\- Passe-moi le couteau de cuisine !

Pendant un instant, il se demanda si elle n'allait pas essayer de le poignarder. À son grand soulagement, elle attrapa une botte de carottes et se mit à les éplucher rageusement. Il commençait à avoir des doutes.

\- Ma tenue te met mal à l'aise ? s'enquit-il.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça, le problème.

\- Très bien. Préviens-moi quand je pourrai me rhabiller.

Il sortit, complètement confus mais déterminé à ne remettre une chemise que lorsqu'ils seraient enfin quittes.

* * *

La journée se termina dans le même silence gêné. Shiryu ne remit pas de chemise le lendemain. Il trouvait cela un tout petit peu gênant : c'était la première fois qu'il restait torse nu aussi longtemps. Cependant, il se disait qu'il fallait qu'il continue. C'était un signal, un message comme quoi il continuait à s'excuser silencieusement.

En raison de son grand âge, Maître Dohko faisait la sieste tous les jours. Les deux enfants en profitaient généralement pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Ce jour-là, Shunrei se précipita dans sa chambre et Shiryu alla répéter un exercice qu'il ne maîtrisait encore pas bien. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit que Shunrei le regardait en silence.

\- Parallèles, dit-elle simplement.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Pour cette attaque, tu dois commencer avec les pieds parallèles, pas sur la même ligne et à une longueur de main. Là, tu fais tout le contraire.

Evidemment. Etant la fille adoptive d'un maître chevalier, Shunrei connaissait les bases de plusieurs arts martiaux. Shiryu la laissa corriger sa position, soulagé par cette tentative de réconciliation.

\- Merci, lui dit-il.

\- Je suis désolée, répondit-elle. J'ai réagi un peu violemment.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. J'aurais vraiment dû frapper à la porte.

\- Et moi j'aurais dû mettre le verrou. C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que j'essaie, j'ai tous les mauvais souvenirs qui reviennent et je n'arrive pas à le supporter.

Ils se trouvaient très près l'un de l'autre et leurs visages se touchaient presque. La gêne était toujours présente mais il s'agissait d'un autre type de gêne, celle de deux personnes qui essaient de communiquer mais ne savent pas comment s'y prendre. Ils n'étaient que des enfants.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? s'enquit enfin Shiryu. Je comprends si tu n'en as pas envie mais si tu veux parler, je suis là.

\- Heu… d'accord. C'était la nuit, j'étais dans ma chambre. J'ai entendu quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte et ma mère qui disait qu'elle allait ouvrir. Ensuite, elle et mon père se sont mis à crier. J'avais tellement peur que je suis allée m'enfermer dans la salle de bains. J'ai fermé le verrou et j'ai attendu. J'entendais… j'entendais le bruit, ce type qui… fouillait la maison et cherchait l'argent… Et puis il est parti. Le lendemain, j'ai essayé de pousser le verrou mais c'était bloqué. J'ai crié et…

Elle éclata en sanglots et il la prit dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment. Enfin, elle essuya ses larmes.

\- On n'a jamais su qui c'était, ce type, bafouilla-t-elle. Juste qu'il a tué mes parents. J'étais trop petite pour casser la fenêtre et on n'avait pas de voisins. Si Maître Dohko n'était pas passé par là, je serais morte de faim.

Shiryu serra les poings. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son amie pouvait avoir un passé aussi tragique. Il pensa qu'une fois qu'il serait chevalier, il ne laisserait jamais passer ce genre d'injustice.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? s'enquit-il.

\- Non. Merci.

Elle se dégagea et partit sans voir que lui aussi était en train d'essuyer une larme.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que Maitre Dohko venait de partir faire sa sieste, Shunrei prit encore Shiryu à part.

\- Tout compte fait, je crois que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ! annonça-t-elle.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Elle l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bains, franchit le seuil et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis, sans prévenir, elle ferma la porte, inspira à fond et poussa le verrou.

C'était plus facile que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Maintenant, elle allait attendre un moment et tout allait… Un instant, et si ça se passait mal ? Si un mercenaire, ou pire, un chevalier au service du mal passait par là et attaquait tout le monde ? Si la maison prenait feu et…

\- Shunrei ? appela Shiryu. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ! balbutia-t-elle en essayant de cacher sa peur. Tu veux bien me parler, s'il te plait ?

\- D'accord. De quoi voudrait-tu qu'on parle ?

\- Eh bien… et si tu me parlais de ta vie au Japon ?

Shiryu commença à raconter une anecdote de dortoir. Il parlait depuis à peine une trentaine de secondes quand le verrou claqua à nouveau. Shunrei apparut, toute tremblante.

\- Tu veux bien me raconter la fin dehors ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait un peu honte d'avoir tenu aussi peu de temps. Shiryu, qui la trouvait très courageuse d'avoir fait cette tentative, l'entraîna dehors et lui raconta la fin de l'anecdote.

* * *

Shunrei décida de refaire un essai la semaine suivante. Pour tromper sa peur, elle demanda à Shiryu de lui donner du linge afin qu'elle le lave quand elle serait à l'intérieur. C'est ainsi que le futur chevalier du dragon se trouva à nouveau sans sa chemise.

Tandis que son amie s'affairait dans la petite pièce, il réalisa que sa tenue ne le gênait plus autant qu'avant. Il s'était plus ou moins habitué et il trouvait même cela plutôt agréable. Plus étrange encore, il commençait à associer cette sensation à l'amitié qui commençait à devenir encore plus forte entre lui et Shunrei. S'il n'avait pas commencé à retirer sa chemise, il ne serait pas maintenant en train de l'aider à surmonter sa peur.

* * *

Shunrei refit plusieurs essais au cours des mois suivants. Un matin, Shiryu, qui s'était à nouveau levé très tôt, frappa à la porte de la salle de bains par habitude.

\- Tu peux entrer ! entendit-il.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte. C'était verrouillé. Un petit cri retentit, le verrou claqua et la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

\- J'ai mis le verrou et ensuite j'ai oublié ! s'écria Shunrei, euphorique.

C'était une grande victoire pour elle. Même si elle ne se débarrasserait jamais de son passé, elle avait enfin vaincu sa peur d'être enfermée.

\- Je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! s'écria Shiryu. Bravo.

\- Merci. Mais je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans toi.

Et elle le serra dans ses bras…

_La fin…_


	2. Chapter 2

_(J'avais pas prévu d'écrire une suite mais avec le confinement, j'ai que ça à faire. Cette histoire se déroule trois ans après la première partie.)_

Il était tôt le matin et Shunrei finissait de prendre sa douche. C'était son moment à elle, celui où elle pouvait se délasser et ne penser à rien de spécial. Enfin, si, pour une fois, elle pensait à quelque chose de spécial. Shiryu était revenu parmi eux et il allait rester un moment.

Elle sortit de la douche, s'enroula dans une serviette et ouvrit la porte pour aller s'habiller dans sa chambre. Et elle fit un bond en arrière. Shiryu se trouvait devant elle.

\- Oh… balbutia-t-elle, toute rougissante.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement.

Elle étouffa un rire nerveux. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'excuser, tout comme elle n'avait aucune raison de se sentir gênée. Shiryu était revenu aveugle de ses derniers combats. Même si elle se mettait toute nue devant lui, ça ne lui ferait rien.

Etrangement, le fait de s'imaginer nue devant lui la fit rougir encore plus. Elle avait treize ans et lui, quatorze, après tout. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda ce qui serait pire : qu'il la voie toute nue ou qu'il reste aveugle à jamais… Oh, même si elle restait toujours très pudique, si se déshabiller devant lui pourrait lui rendre la vue, elle le ferait. Tout le monde fait des sacrifices un jour ou l'autre.

Mais s'il la voyait nue maintenant, il faudrait qu'il la demande en mariage, non ? Cette idée la fit rougir à nouveau. Oh, il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à des bêtises.

\- Ça va, dit-elle en espérant que son trouble n'apparaisse pas dans sa voix. J'ai terminé avec la salle de bains, tu peux la prendre. Attention, le sol est glissant.

Il acquiesça et entra. Il ne voyait rien mais tout lui semblait familier : la vapeur d'eau chaude, l'odeur de savon à la lavande, la texture du sol sous ses pieds nus… Peut-être était-ce un effet de son imagination mais il croyait aussi sentir l'odeur des cheveux de Shunrei. Cela sentait bon. Quand il entra dans la douche, sa tête heurta le pommeau et il se demanda comment il avait pu oublier. Etant nettement plus petite que lui, elle fixait toujours le pommeau de douche un peu plus bas. Il faudrait qu'il reprenne l'habitude.

C'était seulement maintenant qu'il se rendait compte à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Sa présence, sa douceur, la façon dont elle parlait sans jamais élever la voix… Les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient ses amis, évidemment, et ils le seraient toujours, mais avec elle, c'était vraiment spécial et il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Il avait juste un pincement au cœur quand il pensait qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ses jolis yeux…

Un peu plus tard, les deux amis se retrouvèrent autour de la table du petit-déjeuner, où maitre Dohko se trouvait déjà. Ils mangèrent en silence. Shiryu se rendit compte qu'il se sentait presque heureux. D'accord, il avait perdu la vue à jamais, il devrait énormément travailler pour rattraper son retard et les chances pour qu'il puisse rester un chevalier étaient plutôt faibles. Mais il se sentait chez lui, ici. Il était entouré des deux personnes qui se rapprochaient le plus d'une famille. Ça, personne ne le lui avait enlevé.

La dernière bouchée avalée, tout le monde se leva. A la grande surprise de Shunrei, Shiryu alla s'installer devant l'évier et attrapa un bol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- La vaisselle !

\- Laisse-moi m'en occuper !

\- Pourquoi ? objecta-t-il. On a toujours fait comme ça : tu cuisines, je fais la vaisselle ! A moins que tu préfères que je cuisine aujourd'hui mais je préfère éviter. Nos estomacs risquent de souffrir !

\- Mais…

Shunrei se tourna vers Maître Dohko, espérant qu'il prenne parti pour elle. Il les regarda pensivement, puis lui demanda :

\- Cette vaisselle, c'est celle que tu préfères ?

\- Non, répondit Shunrei.

\- Elle est chère ? Difficile à remplacer ?

\- Non.

\- Alors laisse-le. Il faut bien qu'il apprenne.

Shunrei capitula et sortit prendre l'air. Elle avait beau vivre depuis longtemps dans ce petit coin de la Chine, elle avait toujours le souffle coupé par toute cette beauté : la cascade, les montagnes, les arbres… Tout était parfait.

_Et il ne pourra plus jamais voir ce si beau paysage. C'est tellement injuste…_

\- Tu as cinq minutes à m'accorder ? demanda son père adoptif, qui venait d'arriver derrière elle sans qu'elle l'entende.

Elle acquiesça et s'assit sur une souche d'arbre. Il commença :

\- Dis-moi, tu as des projets pour l'avenir ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Tu aimerais te marier ? Etudier ?

\- Eh bien, dit-elle lentement, si possible, j'aimerais faire les deux. D'abord, partir en ville. Etudier, apprendre un métier. Peut-être voyager un peu. Ensuite, j'aimerais me marier et avoir au moins un enfant.

\- Cela me semble être de bons projets.

Shunrei se sentit soulagée. En effet Dohko veillait sur elle depuis qu'elle était toute petite et elle se sentait un peu triste à l'idée qu'elle allait un jour le laisser se débrouiller seul.

\- Merci, répondit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

\- En tout cas, j'espère que l'homme que tu épouseras n'aura jamais honte de laver une vaisselle.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Un instant, pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Parce qu'un homme qui refuse de faire ce genre de corvée est soit un imbécile, soit un paresseux, soit un rustre qui méprise les femmes. Dans les trois cas, tu mérites mieux.

\- Attendez ! protesta-t-elle. De qui parlez-vous ?

\- De toi. J'espère que quand le moment sera venu, tu choisiras quelqu'un qui sera digne de toi.

Shunrei tourna la tête en espérant cacher la façon dont elle rougissait encore. Est-ce qu'il pensait que Shiryu et elle…

Mais voilà que Shiryu apparaissait dans l'embrasure, un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Il avait réussi à laver et ranger la vaisselle sans rien casser et avait à peine inondé la cuisine. Sa chemise étant maintenant trempée, il l'avait mise à sécher et se sentait prêt.

\- J'ai fini ! cria-t-il. Pour l'entraînement, on commence quand ?

_La fin !_


End file.
